Je crois en John Watson
by arthemisdu44 et SFgirl
Summary: Suite de "Je crois en Sherlock Holmes". Ou quand des japonais se montrent très utiles.  Slash, alors homophobe s'abstenir. Et avoir lu "Je crois en Sherlock Holmes" est très recommandé...


Titre : Je crois en John Watson

Auteur : Arthemisdu44

BétaReader : SFgirl

Paring : Sherlock/John

Rating : T

Blablabla : Eh bien, je ne pensais pas que « Je crois en Sherlock Holmes » aurait suscité des reviews aussi gentilles. D'ailleurs, je remercie une nouvelle fois tous mes reviewers car c'est toujours agréable de savoir son travail apprécié.

Et voici donc la fic à moitié promise. Parce que quand je parle d'une possibilité de suite, il y a toujours une suite. Je suis désolée pour l'attente. J'ai mis plus de temps que prévue à l'écrire... J'espère que vous la trouverez à la hauteur de la première.

* * *

><p>RAR de « Je crois en Sherlock Holmes » :<p>

celeste31 : Merci pour ta review. J'aimais bien l'idée qu'ils se chamaillent sur une enquête. En fait, j'aimerais bien qu'ils se chamaillent un peu plus souvent.

Yumi-chan : Merci pour ta review. Simple, mais efficace. Et voila donc la suite demandée XD.

juju1 : Merci pour ta review. J'espère aussi écrire encore plein de fics qui ferons autant de plaisir que celle-ci. Et vive le Merthur power XD

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong>3 jours<strong>

Sherlock n'avait pas quitté la chambre une seule fois. Cette chambre trop blanche, trop aseptisée, trop bruyante. Il ne lâchait plus la main de John, qui ne voulait pas se réveiller. Pourtant, s'il écoutait ce que disait les médecins, il n'y avait rien à craindre, sa vie n'était pas en danger. Après tout, il n'était blessé qu'à la cuisse, celle qui lui avait un temps obligée à prendre une canne, alors même qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Mais il ne se réveillait pas. Personne n'était capable de lui dire pourquoi. Alors, il restait près de lui, constamment, sans lâcher cette main sans réaction et presque trop froide à son goût. Parce qu'il était le seul responsable de la présence de son ami sur ce lit d'hôpital.

_**Flash Back**_

Sherlock était revenu depuis trois mois, maintenant. Et tout semblait comme avant, comme s'il n'était jamais parti pendant un an. Pourtant, quiconque côtoyait un tant soit peu le sociopathe se rendait vite compte d'une chose : il s'ennuyait. Certes, ce n'était pas visible au premier coup d'œil. Il courait toujours après les malfrats, qui ne semblait jamais prendre de vacances, il jouait du violon quand l'envie l'en prenait, c'est-à-dire à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit, et il volait parfois à travers tout l'appartement dans l'espoir de retrouver un paquet de cigarettes caché. Seulement, il y avait ce petit quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Et seul John s'en était rendu compte, car il était le seul à vivre constamment près de lui, à le suivre partout où il allait. Car depuis la mort de Moriarty, les meurtres en tout genre étaient d'une simplicité mortelle pour Sherlock. Il mettait toujours moins d'une journée à comprendre, voire même moins d'une demi-journée. Alors, il mettait toujours plus sa vie en danger, courant après des assassins plus dangereux les uns que les autres. Et John suivait.

Pour Lestrade, madame Hudson, Molly, et même Donovan et Anderson, ce n'était pas Sherlock qui avait changé, c'était John. Mais ils avaient tous les deux subis les conséquences du retour du premier. Mais chez le sociopathe, ça ne se voyait pas, car c'était à peine visible. Alors que tout le monde avait remarqué l'état de fatigue émotionnelle de John. Ils se rendaient tous compte que John accusait tous les coups, physiques et moraux, sans rechigner, alors que ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais c'était l'attitude toujours aussi asociale de Sherlock qui semblait lui faire le plus de mal. De plus, maintenant qu'ils étaient presque un couple, plus personne ne les voyaient ainsi. Certains en arrivaient même à reprocher à John d'être trop proche de Sherlock, trop inquiet pour lui. Mais le médecin ne répliquait pas, les laissait parler. Parce qu'il n'attendait qu'une chose : que Sherlock se rende enfin compte que son attitude le blessait plus qu'il ne le montrait. Le sociopathe affirmait qu'il l'aimait, au moins quatre fois par semaine, si ce n'était pas plus, mais John n'en avait eu aucune preuve jusqu'à présent. Alors, il le suivait, tout le temps, par tous les temps, en espérant qu'un jour, il s'en rende compte. Ou qu'au moins, il baisse sa garde.

Ils enquêtaient actuellement sur une étrange histoire, qui concernait un Sumo et la mafia japonaise. Toute une congrégation de Japonais s'était déplacée à Londres, pour une représentation exceptionnelle de Sumo pour le gouvernement britannique. Seulement, le Sumo vedette s'était fait tuer dans un quartier peu fréquentable de Londres et tout le monde en avait maintenant après Scotland Yard. Et il fallait évidemment que le Sumo assassiné ait des relations avec les Yakuzas, qui n'allaient sûrement pas laisser l'affaire impunie.

Depuis le début, John s'était méfié de cette affaire. Elle mêlait gouvernement étranger, sociopathe en manque et inspecteur en instance de divorce. Le mélange ne pouvait pas faire bon ménage, recherchant pour les premiers un coupable coûte que coûte, le deuxième un maximum d'adrénaline et le dernier un appartement. De plus, l'implication d'étrangers rendait Lestrade quelque peu nerveux. Aussi, le médecin était persuadé que ça allait mal finir, pour l'un d'entre eux.

Il avait demandé à Sherlock, il l'avait même presque supplié, d'abandonner l'affaire, mais rien n'y avait fait. Il avait fait la tête pendant deux heures, restant à l'appartement alors que le sociopathe autopsiait le Sumo, mais il avait fini par se laisser convaincre, comme d'habitude. En même temps, il aurait refusé que Sherlock court seul après des Yakusa, alors que ceux-là en voulait à la vie d'un grand sportif londonien. C'était leur devise : une vie pour une vie. Leur vedette du Sumo avait été tué, il fallait qu'un sportif anglais meure également. Sherlock avait trouvé son identité par déduction, comme toujours, en fonction de l'importance du japonais, des sportifs présents à Londres et qui avaient une très grande renommée dans le pays, mais qui n'était pas si connu hors des frontières. Par contre, comment il connaissait son adresse, ça restait un mystère. Cependant, Sherlock étant ce qu'il était, John en avait été à peine étonné.

Ils étaient arrivés quelques instants après les Japonais. « En retard », avait marmonné Sherlock. En retard parce que John avait insisté pour qu'il prévienne Lestrade. Scotland Yard était en route, mais il était hors de question pour le cadet des Holmes de les attendre. Il était même déjà pratiquement à la porte d'entrée que John n'était pas tout à fait sortit du taxi. Le militaire avait sortit son arme et avait suivit son ami en courant. Il avait à peine eut le temps d'analyser que son ami se jetait sur le côté. Il sentit simplement la morsure froide et assassine d'une balle à pleine vitesse dans sa jambe. Il tomba contre le montant de la porte en tirant sur l'homme qui avait tiré en premier, le tuant sur le coup.

Sherlock ne s'était d'abord rendu compte de rien. Il s'était relevé aussi vite qu'il s'était jeté au sol et il surprit ainsi le japonais le plus proche, qu'il assomma avec un trophée en exposition. La victime réagit alors assez vite. Bien que menacé par un katana de belle facture, il attaqua quand même et fit un superbe croche-pied à son vis-à-vis, qui atterrit durement au sol. Il blessa au passage un autre japonais qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Le "pas tout à fait victime" donna un nouveau coup de pied dans l'homme à l'épée et il s'évanouit lui aussi. Sherlock, pendant ce temps, avait mis hors-jeu les deux derniers japonais qu'il restait. Ils avaient mis cinq yakuzas à terre, et ils entendaient à peine les sirènes de Scotland Yard.

Sherlock s'auto-congratulais quand il entendit John l'appeler. Il se retourna brutalement pour lui demander de se taire quand il le vit tomber à terre. Il savait pertinemment qu'il tombait à une vitesse normale, mais cette chute lui avait paru durer une éternité. Et le sociopathe se découvrit incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Parce qu'il savait que c'était de sa faute. Il avait vu le tireur en entrant, mais étant dans la porte d'entrée, il avait bouché le champ de vision de John. Et il ne l'avait pas prévenu. Il n'avait rien dit qui puisse mettre son ami en alerte. Il aurait très bien pu se jeter sur le côté parce qu'un assassin avait été près de la porte.

Il voyait le sang couler de la blessure, doucement, mortellement. Il savait qu'on pouvait mourir d'une blessure à la cuisse. Il s'y trouvait une des artères les plus importantes du corps humain, mais Sherlock était incapable de bouger. Parce que pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'arrivait pas penser à autre chose. Il avait blessé un ami, son seul ami, plus même qu'un simple ami. Un homme dont il se rendait maintenant compte qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'en passer, qu'il ne pourrait jamais en supporter, en apprécier, en aimer un autre comme il aimait John. Il venait de le blesser, physiquement mais aussi moralement, sentimentalement, il le savait. Il ne s'était jamais fait pardonner de sa disparition, de son caractère instable, enfin, de tout ce qu'il avait à se faire pardonner. Et maintenant, il était persuadé que son ami allait le détester.

Lestrade l'avait retrouvé positionné au même endroit que lorsqu'il avait vu John tomber. Il n'avait pas bougé. Et il n'avait réussi à le faire bouger que pour aller à l'hôpital. L'inspecteur était resté avec lui tout le temps que John ait été entre les mains des médecins. Il n'avait jamais vu le sociopathe à la fois aussi calme et aussi effrayé. Il était adossé au mur, à côté de la machine à café, le regard totalement vide. Un regard tellement dénué de quoique ce soit qu'il faisait peur à Lestrade. Si John devait ne pas en réchapper, il ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'il sauterait du toit, et pour de bon, cette fois.

Mais le médecin les avait vite rassuré. La balle avait frôlé l'artère, mais elle ne l'avait pas sectionné. Son diagnostique vital n'avait donc jamais vraiment été engagé. Mais il n'était pas passé loin, c'est tout ce que les deux hommes retinrent. Et à présent, John ne craignait absolument plus rien. Sauf qu'il ne se réveillait pas. Trois jours après cette attaque, il ne se réveillait pas.

**4 jours**

Lestrade était parvenu à faire sortir Sherlock de la chambre. Il ne savait pas trop comment, mais le sociopathe était finalement sorti. Certes, pas très loin, puisqu'il avait réquisitionné une chambre non loin de là pour dormir. C'est tout ce que lui avait demandé l'inspecteur. De sortir et de dormir un peu. Il avait dût lui promettre que durant son absence, il ne quitterait pas le chevet de John. Et Lestrade tint parole.

Et le sociopathe partit, certaines personnes osèrent enfin se montrer. Donovan et Anderson d'abord, qui malgré l'aversion qu'ils avaient pour Sherlock, trouvaient John plutôt courageux de le supporter ainsi. Mais le plus surprenant pour Lestrade fut Mycroft Holmes. Il savait les deux hommes en froid, même s'il ne connaissait pas les tenants et les aboutissants. L'ainé des Holmes ne resta pas longtemps. Juste assez pour faire valoir son point de vue.

- Peut-être que Sherlock se mettra à faire un peu plus attention aux gens qui l'entoure, maintenant.

- Je ne sais pas si vous êtes le mieux placé pour dire ça, monsieur Holmes.

- Je ne suis certainement pas le mieux placé pour dire ça. Mais je sais reconnaitre mes erreurs. Et j'en plus d'une faute à expier. Vous leur direz que je suis passé, Greg.

- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça. Je ne vous connais pas.

- Comme vous voudrez, inspecteur ! J'essayais simplement d'être poli. Bonne journée.

- Ouais, c'est ça. Bonne journée.

Lestrade méditait toujours sur la venue de Mycroft quand Sherlock revint. Il resta un moment à le toiser avant que l'inspecteur ne daigne lui rendre « son » fauteuil. Vexé, il se demanda un instant s'il devait l'informer de cette visite. Puis, il se dit que ce n'était sans doute pas le moment de l'énerver plus qu'il ne l'était déjà en lui cachant cette information.

Sherlock resta un instant perdu dans ces pensées. Lestrade cru même qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Cependant, il avait bien compris et le ton sur lequel il lui répondait était sans appel.

- La prochaine fois que vous le voyez, dites lui de ne plus jamais venir nous voir, ni moi, ni John. Sinon, il préférera mille fois le traitement que lui a fait subir John.

Lestrade ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose, mais ne trouva rien à dire, et il se passa encore quelques secondes avant qu'il ne pense à refermer la bouche. Décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais les frères Holmes. Mycroft semblait être le fautif dans l'histoire et il était venu s'en excuser. Il pensait légitiment qu'il devrait peut-être lui laisser une chance.

- Vous ne connaissez rien de cette histoire, Lestrade. N'essayez pas de me convaincre.

- Je n'ai rien dit.

- Mais, je sais ce que vous pensez. Allez voir ailleurs, si on y est. Vous avez sûrement mieux à faire, non ?

Lestrade lui lança un regard noir mais obtempéra finalement. De toute façon, Sherlock semblait déjà l'avoir oublié.

Un fois presque seul, Sherlock se maudit une nouvelle fois. Il n'avait presque pas dormi et il avait ressassé tout ce qu'il avait fait, toutes les personnes qu'il avait fait souffrir. Il s'en voulait un peu pour tous, mais beaucoup que pour un seul. Et celui-là semblait lui faire payer ces années de mesquineries et de non-considération des sentiments humains. En temps normal, ça l'aurait à peine perturbé. Mais il pensait chacun des mots qu'il laissa échapper à son contrôle.

- Je te demande pardon, John.

Le jeune homme soupira et retourna s'exiler dans son « palace de l'esprit ». Un faible mouvement le sortit pourtant immédiatement de sa méditation. La main de John se serrait doucement autour de la sienne. Sherlock n'osa pas bouger, se demandant s'il devait sortir ou rester, appeler les médecins ou attendre que son ami soit complètement réveillé. Disparaitre et le laisser reprendre une vie normale ou tenter par tous les moyens de rester dans sa vie. Un seul mot de John lui fit perdre le fil de ces pensées.

- Sherlock ?

- John !

- Tu n'as rien ?

- Quoi ?

- Les Japonais ?

- Tu ne devrais pas me poser cette question, répliqua Sherlock, un peu énervé.

- Sherlock ?

- Je n'ai rien. J'ai été plus rapide qu'eux.

- C'est bien.

- Non, ce n'est pas bien. Tu as été blessé à cause de moi. J'aurais pu te faire tuer. Ça ne te fait rien ?

- Ce n'est pas la première fois. Va chercher un médecin, on parlera plus tard.

- Tu as mal ?

- Oui et non. Je suis médecin. Quand un blessé se réveille, on va chercher le médecin, peu importe ce qu'on a sur le cœur.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Je suis drogué à la morphine, Sherlock. Je ne veux pas avoir une conversation avec toi tant que je n'aurais pas les idées claires.

- D'accord. Je vais chercher le médecin.

- Tu devrais dormir, tu as une mine affreuse.

Sherlock le regarda étrangement, mais sourit en voyant que John souriait également. Mais le médecin lui redemanda quand même d'aller dormir. Sherlock l'écouta, et ne bougea pas du fauteuil, les yeux fermés. John ne fut pas certain que le détective ai dormi mais il put avoir quelques heures de tranquillité. Car la nouvelle de son réveil avait très vite fait le tour des ses amis. Mais quand ils venaient s'enquérir de sa santé, voir Sherlock somnolant dans le fauteuil les faisait ressortir très vite. Et John s'aida lui-même en s'endormant juste au moment où Lestrade revenait avec Anderson et Donovan. Il ne crut pas l'infirmière quand elle lui dit qu'ils étaient passé et Sherlock ne confirma rien.

Bientôt, l'infirmière de garde vint le voir pour lui donner à manger et renvoyer Sherlock chez lui. Maintenant que le militaire était réveillé, le détective n'avait plus besoin de rester. Surtout que si elle avait bien tout compris, ils n'étaient absolument pas en couple. John les regarda se disputer en mangeant. Voir Sherlock s'énerver fasse à une infirmière valait toute la morphine du monde.

- Je reste ici.

- Vous ne pouvez pas. On vous a autorisé ces quatre nuits. C'est déjà beaucoup, pour veiller quelqu'un dont la vie n'est pas en danger. Il doit se reposer.

- Je ne bougerais pas d'ici.

- C'est un ordre !

- Je n'écoute les ordres de personne. Et surtout pas d'une femme qui trompe son mari avec le chirurgien en chef et l'interne en dermatologie.

- Comment osez-vous ? J'appelle la sécurité.

- Il peut rester ici.

- Pardon ?

- Je sors demain, non ? Il peut bien rester ici cette nuit.

- Qui vous a dit que vous sortiez demain ? Vous venez à peine de vous réveiller.

- Comme vous l'avez dit, ma vie n'était pas en danger. J'ai simplement dû faire un choc post-traumatique, lié à mes souvenirs d'Afghanistan. Et si vous ne vouliez pas que je sois au courant, ne laissez pas la porte ouverte quand vous discutez avec mon médecin.

- C'est contre le règlement.

- On ne suit jamais le règlement. Il reste ici, ou je pars sur le champ.

- De quoi ? Mais vous êtes tous les deux timbrés. Bien, restez donc ici, puisque vous y tenez tant. Qu'est-ce que ça sera quand ça sera vraiment grave ? Si j'entends le moindre bruit, je fais venir directement la sécurité. Et je vous préviens, ce n'est pas dehors qu'ils vous jetterons, c'est directement à Scotland Yard.

Sherlock regarda l'infirmière partir avec le plateau en faisant une grimace. Puis, il alla s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit et posa sa main sur le drap, près de la main de John, sans toutefois oser la prendre. Il connaissait la raison pour laquelle il voulait qu'il reste. Ils devaient discuter. Et selon le résultat de cette discussion, John reviendra au 221b Baker Street, ou emménagerait temporairement chez un des ses amis. Lestrade, vraisemblablement. Et malgré toutes les erreurs qu'il avait commise, il ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Alors, pour la première fois de sa vie, il décida de laisser parler ses sentiments. Il savait à quel point c'était important pour son ami.

- Je t'ai blessé.

- Oui, tu l'as fais, mais ce n'est pas la première fois.

- Mais à chaque fois, j'ai failli te tuer.

- Pas plus que d'autres. Je me suis fais kidnapper par des chinois et par Moriarty et j'ai porté une bombe en guise de veste pendant trois heures. Pourtant, tu n'as jamais eu l'intention de blesser.

- Je t'ai fait croire au chien, à Baskerville. J'ai sauté de l'immeuble alors que tu me regardais. Je t'ai blessé, intentionnellement et plusieurs fois.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu n'es pas du genre à t'excuser. Ne dis rien, je t'ai déjà entendu.

- C'est vrai ?

- Cette blessure-là, je te la pardonne. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir à quelle distance j'étais de toi. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir quelle aurait été ma réaction. Je te pardonne la bombe et l'enlèvement. Je te pardonne toutes les blessures physiques que tu me feras encore subir. Mais pas le reste.

- Les sentiments.

- Oui, Sherlock, les sentiments. C'est une chose que je n'oublierais pas. Et c'est pour ça que je ne te quitterais pas.

- Pardon ?

- Ton caractère, je le connais. Je vis avec toi. Avec le temps, j'ai appris à encaisser ton ironie, ta mesquinerie, ton rejet de l'humain. Je le vis difficilement, mais je l'encaisse. Et si je te laisse maintenant, il n'y aura personne pour te faire comprendre que ce que tu fais est mal, que tu agis aux dépens des émotions des autres et que ça les rend vulnérable. Parfois même mauvais. J'ai été entrainé à recevoir les coups, pas les autres.

- On dit que je ne pense pas de la même façon que les autres. Mais je ne suis pas le seul, vu ce que tu me dis.

- Mais je ne te pardonnerais pas. Parce que tu dois apprendre. Je te le rappellerais à chaque fois que cela sera nécessaire. J'ignore comment on t'a élevé, mais quand je vois ce qu'est capable de faire Mycroft à son propre frère, je sais que tu n'es pas le seul responsable. On ne devient pas sociopathe sans raison, même quand on a des prédispositions naturelles.

- Je ne comprend pas ce que tu veux dire.

- Tu le sais. Je ne l'ai jamais dit, mais tu le sais.

- Ça ne m'explique pourtant pas ce tu veux dire. Je ne comprend pas.

_- Tes_ sentiments, Sherlock. Tu dois apprendre à les laisser aller. Tu en as besoin. Souviens-toi de Baskerville. Tu as eu peur. Peur de ne plus pouvoir te fier à tes yeux, à ton jugement.

- Je n'ai pas aimé ça.

- Je ne dis pas que tu dois obligatoirement aimer. Je te dis que tu dois les laisser s'exprimer. Si tu n'avais pas eu cette peur, aurais-tu compris toute l'histoire ? Aurais-tu compris qu'il s'agissait d'une arme, et non d'un réel monstre ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Cette peur, tu n'en voulais pas. Tu as donc tout fait pour t'en débarrasser. C'est la même chose avec le reste. Je t'aime, et j'encaisserais tous les coups pour rester à tes côtés.

- John...

- Tu sais, tu ne me mérites pas.

- Comment peux-tu me trouver des excuses alors même que tu énumères tout ce que je t'ai fais subir ?

- Je ne te trouve pas d'excuses, et ce n'est pas un pardon que je te donne. Les efforts que j'ai attendu, que tu m'avais dis que tu ferais, je les ai à peine vu. Je reste avec toi pour l'instant car je vois bien que cette blessure t'a fait réfléchir et je veux courir le risque de voir ce qu'elle a changé en toi. Mais, je n'accepterais pas d'autres situations de ce genre avant un moment. Tu recommences encore une seule fois et je te quitte. Définitivement. Il n'y a pas que les enquêtes, dans la vie.

- Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais.

Moi non plus, je ne sais pas si tu y arriveras. A toi de voir quelle importance tu accordes à ce que je demande. Quelle importance tu m'accordes.

- Tu m'aideras ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que je fais déjà ?

- Pourquoi maintenant ?

- Pas maintenant. Ça fait déjà plusieurs semaines que je voulais t'en parler. Pas très longtemps après que tu sois revenu, en fait. Mais il y avait toujours quelque chose pour m'en empêcher. Les Japonais auront au moins eu le mérite de nous laisser un peu de temps.

- Je ne comprend vraiment pas.

- Tu n'y connais vraiment rien en amour ?

- Non. Mon frère avait raison, à Buckingham.

- Oh, c'est pire que ce que je craignais.

- Je suis un cas désespéré ?

- Oui, tu l'es.

- Tu m'apprendras ? Je veux dire, tu me montreras ?

- Tu en as envie ?

- Oui. On est en couple, non ?

- Ah ah ! Il parait, oui. Je te montrerais, si tu tiens compte de ce que je viens de te demander.

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien, pour chaque journée sans enquête et sans problèmes, autres que ménagers, je te montrerais une chose de l'amour, émotionnelle ou physique.

- Tu t'y connais beaucoup, en homme ?

- Sherlock, j'ai envahit l'Afghanistan, selon tes propres termes. Et crois-moi, les femmes militaires sont largement plus fidèles à leur mari que les hommes ne le sont à leurs femmes.

- Tu as déjà essayé ! Affirma Sherlock.

- Maintenant que tu as été mis au clair, j'aimerais dormir un peu. Et tu devrais en faire autant.

- Oui, je devrais. John, je dois te dire quelque chose.

- Je sais que tu m'as tenu la main, je l'ai senti. C'est une attention gentille. Tu peux recommencer cette nuit, si tu veux. Puisque tu sembles vraiment enclin à faire des efforts, pour une fois.

John sourit devant l'air à la fois étonné, effrayé et content de Sherlock. Ce dernier se demanda un instant ce qu'il devait faire, puis rapprocha finalement le fauteuil du lit. John lui avait donné son accord, il n'allait pas s'en priver. Bien que soudain avide d'en apprendre plus, il devrait se montrer très patient. Et rien que le fait de lui tenir la main lui donnerait assez à méditer pour quelques jours. Il s'était toujours interdit d'analyser les émotions qu'il avait ressentit durant le sommeil à rallonge de John. Mais puisque ce dernier le voulait, il écouterait et tenterait de comprendre les sentiments qu'il ressentait juste à cause de cette main.

Le lendemain matin, il savait exactement de quoi était capable cette main. De tout ce qu'elle était capable. Mais il n'en dit rien à John. La première des chose qu'il devait faire s'il voulait le garder, c'était d'apprendre la patience. Il ne savait pas exactement comment il arriverait à faire ça, mais il avait passé plusieurs années à observer Lestrade, puis John, il devrait donc pouvoir y arriver.

Le médecin de John confirma qu'il sortait dans la journée. Lestrade voulut protester, arguant que c'était beaucoup trop tôt, qu'il ne s'était réveillé que la veille. Il eut des difficultés à comprendre que ce non-réveil n'avait sans doute rien à voir avec la blessure, puisque John se comportait comme quelqu'un qui avait reçu une balle dans la jambe quatre jours avant, c'est-à-dire à peu près normalement. De toute façon, le militaire mit fin au débat en signant une décharge. L'inspecteur grogna un peu pour la forme, mais comme en fin de compte, John se débrouillait plutôt bien tout seul, avec toutefois la canne que madame Hudson avait ramené pour sa sortie, il finit par se taire. Et étant d'assez bonne humeur, John invita ces trois amis dans un bar pour leur payer un verre. Il leur devait bien ça, après la petite frayeur qu'il leur avait faite.

Madame Hudson et Lestrade se révélèrent être les plus bavards, la première rapportant tous les commérages de Baker Street, notamment sur sa voisine qui en avait deux qui étaient mariés et qui étaient très gentils, et le deuxième sur les quelques enquêtes qu'il avait en cours, espérant que l'une d'entre elle intéresse Sherlock. Mais ce dernier ne parla que très peu. Et son regard quittait rarement John, qui finit par rougir mais ne dit rien. Surtout que ni l'un ni l'autre de ces voisins ne semblaient l'avoir remarqué. L'inspecteur leur raconta également les quelques ragots sur la relation entre Anderson et Donovan.

Ils finirent par rentrer chez eux, Lestrade les quittant à la sortie du bar, et abandonnant eux-même madame Hudson, une fois monté les escaliers. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils habitaient Baker Street tous les deux, John ferma toutes les portes menant au palier. Sherlock le regarda faire depuis le canapé, mais ne dit rien. Et plus par habitude que par réelle envie, John fit du thé. Il tendit la tasse à Sherlock et s'apprêtait à s'asseoir dans son fauteuil quand le détective lui prit la main et le fit s'asseoir près de lui, sur le canapé.

- Tu es bien silencieux. Quelque chose te perturbe ? Et depuis quand j'ai le droit de m'asseoir sur le canapé ?

- Notre conversation d'hier soir...

- Tu as changé d'avis ?

- Non, pas du tout. C'est que, en réfléchissant, tout à l'heure, pendant que Lestrade parlait de Donovan et Anderson, je me suis rendu compte d'une chose.

- Tu me l'as déjà dit. Je sais que tu n'as pas eu le moindre contact physique avec personne.

- Ça me fait peur, je crois.

- Je vois. Ne t'inquiète pas à propos de ce que j'ai dis. Tu t'es montré très attentif aujourd'hui, mais si tu ne veux pas commencer de relation...tactile, je peux attendre.

- Pas longtemps.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Tu as des besoins, John. Tu n'as pas vécu beaucoup de relations avec les femmes et ça va commencer à te manquer. Tu n'as eu personne pendant un an et depuis je suis revenu, tu n'as pas cherché à sortir plus.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je suis resté beaucoup plus longtemps que ça sans relation physique.

- C'est vrai ?

- Pendant la guerre, on n'a pas non plus le temps de...sauter sur tout ce qui bouge. C'est vrai que ça pourrait être un peu plus dur pour moi en ta présence. Mais je suis capable d'avoir avec toi une relation platonique sur un très long terme.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu sais pourquoi.

- Tu m'aimes. Pourquoi tu rechignes à le dire ?

- Je ne rechigne pas. Ce sont des mots très important, que tu ne peux pas dire à n'importe quel moment. Et je te connais. Si je te le disais souvent, tu finirais par te lasser. Et je ne veux pas.

- Je peux t'embrasser ?

- J'ai cru que tu ne demanderais jamais !

Sherlock, quoiqu'heureux de la réponse de John, se rapprocha doucement. Il voulait laisser le temps à John de se rétracter. Il était toujours honteux de son comportement et n'était toujours pas très sûr des vraies raisons de John de rester ainsi avec lui. Il perdit soudain le fil de ces pensées lorsque John le trouva trop lent et combla la distance entre eux deux, posant doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ce baiser fut d'abord très chaste, John voulant s'assurer que Sherlock était avec lui et ne voulant pas non plus trop le brusquer. Ce dernier étant apparemment totalement déconnecté de la réalité et surtout très d'accord avec ce qui arrivait, il décida d'aller plus loin. Ne voulant pas trop bouger à cause de sa jambe, il l'attira vers lui et approfondit le baiser, mordillant légèrement ses lèvres pour qu'il lui laisse un passage. Le faible gémissement qu'émis Sherlock en lui laissant le passage le fit sourire.

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, à s'embrasser longuement, chacun découvrant les moindres recoins de la bouche de l'autre. A bout de souffle et perturbé par ce qu'il lui arrivait, Sherlock finit par rompre le contact. Mais pas longtemps, car il posa son front sur celui de John et plongea son regard clair dans le sien. Il tressaillit en voyant les pupilles noires, pleines de promesses et de désirs. Au sourire de John, Sherlock comprit que ces propres yeux avait dût prendre le même chemin. Il recula un peu en comprenant ce que ça signifiait. John le força à rester sur lui en mettant sa main derrière le crâne. La tension, déjà assez haute, monta d'un cran. Mais ce n'était plus seulement de la tension sexuelle. Le sociopathe avait peur.

- John...demanda Sherlock qu'il trouva étrangement rauque.

- Je sais, Sherlock. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne veux pas te brusquer. Et de toute façon, tu ne le mérites pas encore.

- Mais, tu es...excité.

- Une bonne douche froide et ça passera vite. Ou une conversation avec toi.

- Ça t'ai déjà arrivé ?

- La douche froide ? Oui, plus d'une fois.

- Non, pas ça. Le baiser et le reste.

- Non, ça ne m'est pas arrivé. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est très bon signe. Si nous embrasser nous met dans cet état, je ne te raconte pas la suite.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas. Je crois en toi.

John fut touché par le compliment. Celui-là même qu'il avait fait à Sherlock quelques mois plus tôt. Ces mêmes mots qui l'avait fait revenir. Il prit Sherlock dans ses bras et le serra tendrement. Ils valaient bien plus que tous les « je t'aime » que le sociopathe avait dit durant ces trois derniers mois.

- C'était ma récompense d'aujourd'hui ?

- Sherlock, c'est acquis, maintenant. Tu pourras m'embrasser quand tu en as envie. Attends seulement avant de faire des démonstrations publiques.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec ça. Et les gens ne comprendraient sûrement pas. Ce qu'on fait reste fragile. Je ne veux pas que tout se brise à cause d'un commentaire mal placé d'Anderson ou Donovan.

- De toute façon, ce n'est pas mon genre. Les démonstrations publiques.

- Je suis quelqu'un de très affectif. Sauf en public.

- Je peux encore ?

- Cette question ne se pose pas, Sherlock. Tu dois apprendre à observer si je suis enclin ou pas. Et non, tu ne peux pas. J'ai besoin d'une douche froide avant.

- Moi aussi, sans doute.

- Je garde la douche. Tu devrais bien trouver quelque chose qui fera l'affaire. Il te reste le lavabo, ou le frigo. Sinon, pense à quelque chose que tu n'aimes vraiment pas.

- Mycroft est passé te voir à l'hôpital.

John grimaça et fila dans la salle de bain avant que Sherlock n'ait une autre idée saugrenue, mais néanmoins efficace, pour lui faire oublier la tension qui régnait.

Les jours suivant furent assez paisible. Lestrade ne les appela pas, se rappelant encore du désarroi de Sherlock devant la blessure de John. Et il n'était même pas sûr que le militaire veuille encore accompagner le sociopathe sur les scènes de crime. Donc les jours furent paisibles, mais pas dénué d'intérêt. Sherlock restait ce qu'il était, mais ne côtoyant que John et madame Hudson, il se montrait beaucoup moins désagréable qu'en temps normal, même si le manque d'enquêtes se faisait parfois ressentir. Quand John lui apprenait quelque chose, il était attentif durant la journée entière, écoutant et regardant tout ce que faisait John pour pouvoir le copier à la perfection. Et dès le lendemain, il reprenait le dessus sur cette nouveauté., reprenait totalement le contrôle de ses faits, gestes et réactions, en bon sociopathe de haut niveau qu'il était. John trouvait donc ses baisers et ses caresses parfois très exigeants et imbu d'eux-même, mais en fin de compte, il ne les aurait pas voulu autrement.

Ils étaient sortis deux fois, pour que John puisse montrer à Sherlock la notion de couple grâce à des personnes totalement étrangères et inconnues. Il trouvait toujours un moyen de les rabaisser, et à chaque fois qu'il faisait un commentaire, John lui lançait un regard noir. Mais à la fin de ces deux promenades, Sherlock fit le même constat.

- Ils ne sont pas comme nous. C'est différent.

- Parce que nous sommes deux hommes, ou parce que tu es Sherlock Holmes.

- Non. Parce que tu es John Watson, le seul capable de me supporter plus de deux minutes.

- Tu deviens modeste.

- Non. Je n'accepterais personne d'autre. Personne ne me mérite. Sauf toi.

John sourit devant l'insulte faîte à l'humanité entière mais ne dit rien. Il s'estimait suffisamment chanceux de parvenir à un tel résultat avec un sociopathe comme lui.

Evidemment, n'ayant croisé personne parmi leurs amis, personne ne savait que le « faux » couple était devenu un « vrai » couple, à ceci près qu'ils n'avaient pas encore franchit le dernier pas, même si Sherlock s'était invité dans le lit de John sans lui demander son avis. Madame Hudson l'avait découvert, mais uniquement parce qu'elle avait la fâcheuse habitude de venir dans leur salon sans les prévenir. Elle les avait découvert, allongés sur le canapé, Sherlock sur John, le premier en train de dévoré le cou du deuxième qui caressait comme il le pouvait le dos de l'homme qui le surplombait. Elle n'avait fait aucun commentaire. Mais ils avaient vu dans ses yeux qu'elle était heureuse.

Mais finalement, Lestrade finit par venir les chercher. Durant les quelques jours où il les avait laissé en paix, il s'était demandé ce qu'avait fait John. Même s'il connaissait Sherlock depuis plus longtemps que le militaire, il avait du mal à les imaginer l'un sans l'autre, maintenant. Même si ça n'était pas toujours visible, John avait quand même adouci le caractère du sociopathe. Il ne voulait pas imaginer ce que serait sa vie sans la présence de John. Aussi, il se retint à grande peine de soupirer de soulagement quand il vit que le médecin était toujours là, assis sur le canapé. Sherlock faisait du violon, en regardant John. L'inspecteur ne remarqua pas le subtil changement : John était sur le canapé, Sherlock regardait John en jouant. Ça ne lui sauta pas aux yeux, trop heureux de voir John.

- Vous n'êtes pas parti, John ?

- Si j'étais parti, Greg, vous l'auriez su. Je vous servirais sûrement de colocataire forcé en attendant de trouver un appartement dans mes moyens.

- Vous n'avez pas des ex qui auraient pu vous héberger ?

- Sherlock les a toutes fait fuir. Elles ne nous approchent plus. Je croise juste Sarah de temps en temps.

- Je veux bien vous croire. Nous avons un problème.

- Sans aucun doute, sinon vous ne seriez pas là ! Déclara Sherlock en posant son violon. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un meurtre. Nous avons l'arme du crime, et sans doute le mobile. Mais pas le tueur.

- Il me faut plus d'explications.

- La victime est le secrétaire du Ministre d'État pour les Universités et la Science. Le Ministre lui-même a déjà été menacé. Nous devons retrouver le ou les meurtriers au plus vite.

- Le mobile ?

- On suppose que c'est le projet de loi concernant quelque chose avec la génétique. Je n'ai pas retenu son nom.

- Ce n'est pas en rapport avec l'armée ? Demanda John.

- Si, je crois.

- Ça fait des années qu'on entend parler de ça. Modifier les gènes des soldats pour les rendre plus combattants, moins sentimentaux, insensible à la douleur. Enfin, presque comme toi, Sherlock, mais eux n'auraient qu'un objectif dans la vie : tuer.

- Ce n'est pas bon.

- Pas bon du tout, mais jamais rien n'a abouti. Jusqu'à présent. Pourquoi est-il mort ? Parce qu'il soutenait ce travail ou il le dénonçait ?

- Il faudra demander au Ministre. Il est sur les lieux du crime. Il nous attend.

Sherlock, intrigué par l'affaire, et par habitude, pris son manteau et son écharpe et commença à suivre Lestrade. Cependant, il n'était pas tellement éloigné du canapé qu'il s'arrêta brutalement. John n'avait pas bougé du canapé et ils se regardèrent longuement. Lestrade, qui était déjà arrivé en bas, remonta les marches quatre à quatre.

- Bah alors, vous venez ?

- Non !

- Pardon ? S'étouffa Lestrade. Vous ne venez pas ? Mais pourquoi ? Il s'agit d'une affaire d'État. Vous n'allez quand même pas laisser un Ministre se faire tuer.

- Si John ne veut pas qu'on y aille, nous n'irons pas.

- C'est quoi cette histoire ? Demanda Lestrade avant d'avoir une soudaine révélation. Ah, l'affaire des Japonais.

- Son nom, c'est « le Sumo des Yakuzas », répliqua Sherlock, acerbe.

- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ce nom, dit John en se levant.

- Non, je ne l'aime pas. Ça pourrait très bien parler de mafieux japonais faisant du Sumo pendant leur temps libre.

- Je peux changer le titre, si tu veux. Le mettre en japonais. Tu pensais à quoi ?

- The Yakuza's Sumo. Ça sonne mieux.

- C'est le même chose, dans une autre langue, soupira John.

- Ça sonne quand même mieux.

- On peut y aller ou vous allez encore polémiquer sur le titre d'un article de blog.

- Nous ne venons pas, déclara Sherlock.

- Si, Sherlock, nous y allons, répondit John tandis que Lestrade s'étouffait.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu l'a mérité. Et tu commences à t'ennuyer.

- Je ne m'ennuie pas.

- Tu as joué de la musique triste. Tu t'ennuies.

- Ce n'est pas à cause de toi.

- Je sais. Et de toute façon, je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisses vivre plus d'une semaine sans enquête. Le Ministre va s'impatienter.

- Le Ministre ne m'intéresse pas.

Lestrade ne comprenait plus rien. Depuis quand John prenait-il des décisions pour eux deux ? Sherlock n'aurait jamais laisser faire une chose pareille. D'ailleurs, rien durant le trajet ne lui montra un autre revirement de situation, chacun étant assis à une fenêtre, regardant la ville passer. Et une fois sur les lieux du crime, Sherlock les abandonna complètement, sautant d'un point à un autre, sans faire attention à eux, laissant John tenter de calmer les ardeurs du Ministre. Rien ne semblait avoir changé. Mais c'était pourtant bel et bien John qui avait décidé qu'ils s'occuperaient de cette affaire, et non Sherlock. Lestrade finit par penser que Sherlock avait fait ça pour se faire pardonner.

Le détective finit par revenir vers eux et posa quelques questions à John, au lieu de les poser directement au Ministre. Cependant, il avait été plus rapide à faire le tour de la scène de crime que le militaire à poser des questions. Il faut dire que le ministre ne parlait qu'à demi-mot. Le sociopathe prit la relève.

- Cette recherche, vous êtes pour ou contre ?

- Quelle recherche ? Se méfia l'homme.

- Vous savez très bien de laquelle je parle. C'est un sujet épineux, et vous évitez de répondre à ma question, vous êtes donc pour. Et votre secrétaire, William Todd, de quel côté se trouvait-il ?

- Je n'ai pas à vous répondre. C'est sa vie privée.

- Sa vie privée ne vaut plus grand chose. Il est mort. Il devait être de votre côté, puisque vous avez reçu des menaces. Ou alors, il était contre, et on l'a tué pour vous faire peur. Qui d'autre est au courant ? Dans votre ministère, bien sûr.

- C'est un projet top secret, je n'ai pas le droit de parler. Vous devrez voir ça directement avec mon supérieur.

- Le Premier Ministre ? S'exclama John, incrédule.

- Non, le gouvernement britannique, répondit soudain Sherlock en serrant les dents.

- Le gouvernement britannique et le Premier Ministre, c'est la même...

John se tut, réalisant soudain quelque chose. Il reconnu le bruit de la portière, derrière lui, il reconnu les pas, qui venait par trois. Et il n'y avait qu'une seule personne que Sherlock appelait le gouvernement britannique et qui se promenait constamment avec un parapluie, peu importe le temps qu'il faisait.

- Mycroft !

- Bonjour, mon cher frère. Content de te voir en vie.

- Je ne peux pas en dire autant, marmonna Sherlock.

- Heureux de vous savoir aussi en vie, docteur Watson.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Je viens pour cette affaire. Un membre du gouvernement a été tué, après tout.

- Ça va, tu n'as pas l'air de trop souffrir.

- Sherlock, je suis vraiment navré de ce qui est arrivé. Si j'avais su...

- Tais-toi avant de dire une bêtise. On parle de Moriarty, pas d'un banal dealer camé au fond d'une ruelle sombre. Lui donner ces informations ne pouvait aboutir qu'à une seule chose.

- Je t'ai blessé, j'en suis navré.

- S'il n'y avait eu que moi, Mycroft, peut-être qu'un jour, j'aurais pu essayer de comprendre. Peut-être. Mais tu as fais souffrir mes proches, et ça, c'est impardonnable.

- Tu n'as pas de proches. Toutes les personnes que tu fréquentes n'ont aucun intérêt à tes yeux. Elles sont banales.

- Révisez vos dossiers, Mycroft. Et n'insultez pas madame Hudson et l'inspecteur, s'énerva John.

- Je veux me faire pardonner. Reviens à la maison. Je te donnerais de quoi occuper ton esprit si éclairé.

- Pardon ? S'écrièrent en cœur les deux colocataires.

- Tu as failli faire tuer John, Sherlock. Tu ne peux pas rester avec lui après ça, dit Mycroft d'un air très convaincu.

- Vous vous entendez parler, Mycroft ? Sherlock a trente-sept ans, il a un appartement, un travail et je sais très bien qu'il n'aurait pas besoin d'un colocataire s'il en avait vraiment envie. Et vous, vous le maternez ? Vous lui demandez de revenir «à la maison» comme s'il avait dix ans ? Si j'avais vraiment voulu partir, je serais partit. Ne croyez pas qu'il aurait réussi à m'en empêcher, grogna John.

- Il sait être convaincant.

- Je sais qu'il sait être convaincant. Il a presque réussi à me convaincre de partir.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi vous êtes resté, alors ?

- A cause d'idiots comme vous.

- Pardon ?

- Parfaitement, Mycroft. J'ai fait quelque chose qui ne te plait pas, tu répliques à ta façon. L'histoire avec Irene Adler t'ai resté en travers de la gorge. J'ai commis une faute et tu as décidé de me punir, en révélant des informations à Moriarty.

- Au lieu de l'enfoncer, vous auriez pu essayer de la convaincre de la traitrise d'Irene. Votre frère n'est pas dénué de sentiments.

- Je croyais que tu l'aimais, cette Irene.

Le regard de John sur Sherlock se fit intense. Le sociopathe se tendit, partagé entre deux sentiments. Il avait le choix entre la vérité ou le mensonge. Mais il savait que John ne lui pardonnerait pas un mensonge. Et Mycroft était son frère. Il s'en rendrait compte, s'il mentait.

- Je ne l'aimais pas. J'étais intrigué. Elle exacerbait un sentiment que je ne comprenais pas, parce qu'elle le savait que je ne le connaissais pas. Et elle en jouait, même si au final, elle a été la plus blessée de nous deux. Mais j'ai compris maintenant.

- Elle aura au moins eu ce mérite là.

- Ce n'est pas grâce à elle. Laisse-nous tranquille, Mycroft. Va donc faire imploser un gouvernement quelconque pendant qu'on résout cette affaire.

- Je suis obligé de rester.

- Ça tombe bien, on a terminé.

- Ah bon ? S'étonna John.

- Oui. C'est beaucoup plus simple qu'il n'y parait. Va voir le corps, tu comprendras.

John s'exécuta en lançant un regard noir à Mycroft, qui ne cilla pas. Il regarda rapidement le corps et effectivement, il comprit vite en voyant les marques de griffures sur le cou. Il en fut même déçu. Ce n'était pas une affaire du niveau de Sherlock. Pas s'il était capable de la résoudre lui-même sans qu'il l'aide. Il revint auprès d'eux. Le Ministre lançait des regards noirs à tout le monde, Mycroft restait impassible, Lestrade tentait d'analyser la scène qui venait de se passer et Sherlock qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. John prit une décision importante, en revenant. Mais la présence de Mycroft rendait ce geste sûrement nécessaire. Ils auraient la paix pour quelques temps avec lui. Et il était le plus dangereux de tous s'il restait dans l'ignorance, en fin de compte.

- Tu as raison. C'est d'une banalité affligeante.

- Vous pourriez peut-être vous expliquer, demanda Lestrade.

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec ce projet avec l'armée. D'ailleurs, je suis totalement contre, monsieur le Ministre, si mon avis a un quelconque impact sur vous. C'est juste une histoire de jalousie.

- Pardon ?

- Si je me souviens bien, William Todd est entré dans ses fonctions il y a un peu plus d'un mois, c'est ça ?

- C'est exact, mais...

- Une de vos sous-secrétaire n'a pas apprécié. Il a été tué par jalousie, simplement. Cette femme veut le pouvoir...et le sexe.

- Une femme ?

- Vous connaissez beaucoup d'homme qui porte du vernis à ongles ? Soupira Sherlock. D'ailleurs, Anderson a laissé passer ça. Comment pouvez-vous garder un tel incompétent ?

- C'est une femme, assez haut dans la hiérarchie, mais sans doute pas assez à son goût, dit John en tentant de détourner la conversation.

- C'est votre maitresse, monsieur le Ministre, clôtura le sociopathe. Le cadavre porte le même parfum que vous et ce n'est définitivement pas un parfum pour homme. John, nous rentrons.

- Depuis quand tu t'y connais en parfum d'homme, toi ? Demanda Mycroft. Tu n'en mets jamais.

- A cause de ça, sans doute, répondit John.

Il attira doucement Sherlock vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Plusieurs mâchoires se décrochèrent et ils entendirent vaguement quelqu'un s'étouffer. Mais ils n'y prêtèrent pas attention, complètement absorbés dans leur bulle. Ils finirent quand même par s'arrêter. Ils avaient autre chose à faire que rester au milieu d'une scène de crime à s'embrasser. Et même si c'était John qui avait amorcé le mouvement, il n'aimait pas être démonstratif.

- 2eme ! déclara Sherlock.

- 2eme ?

- Le premier, c'est notre premier.

- Tu classes nos baisers ? S'épouvanta John.

- Un problème avec ça ?

- Oui, un problème avec ça. On ne classe pas les baisers, Sherlock.

- J'ai vu ça à la télévision, pourtant.

- Je la mets à la décharge dès qu'on sera rentré. Ce truc te rend stupide.

Sherlock haussa un sourcil, mais ne demanda rien en ce qui concernait ce soudain changement. La tête du reste de l'équipe était tout simplement trop drôle à regarder et il se retenait à grande peine de lancer une remarque acerbe. Seul Mycroft faisait dans la finesse, et ils n'étaient pas frères pour rien puisqu'il haussait également un sourcil. Mais le sociopathe savait pertinemment que ce mouvement était plus élégant chez lui. John héla le premier taxi qui passa à côté et il le suivit tranquillement, en ne saluant personne. Lestrade poussa un profond soupir et Mycroft finit par expliquer la situation au Ministre, qui ne voyait pas pourquoi ce baiser avait créé autant de réactions.

Arrivé au 221b Baker street, ils s'installèrent paresseusement sur le canapé, John assis à un bout, Sherlock allongé de tout son long. Certains jours, il posait ses pieds sur les jambes de John. D'autres, comme aujourd'hui, c'était sa tête qui y avait élu domicile. D'un simple regard, il lui demanda si ça lui faisait mal à la jambe et le militaire fit non avec la tête. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, John faisant des mots croisés, Sherlock réfléchissant. Il soupira à chaque fois que le médecin lui demandait de l'aide. Heureusement que ça n'arrivait pas trop souvent. Sherlock finit par se relever et par regarder John dans les yeux, qui délaissa totalement son papier.

- Oui ?

- Mycroft nous a remis sous surveillance.

- Il fallait s'en douter. Je suis sûr qu'il croit que c'est une mauvaise blague.

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que les gens soit au courant.

- Tu passes tes journées à me regarder, ce n'est pas très discret. Et je voulais clouer le bec à ton frère. Il nous laissera tranquille un moment, maintenant, je pense. Et je ne voulais pas non plus le cacher à Lestrade. Mais je ne suis pas très démonstratif. Ne t'attends pas à avoir ça sur chaque scène de crime.

- Lestrade ?

- Il m'a beaucoup aidé, l'année dernière.

- Pendant que je n'étais pas là.

- Oui. J'essaierais de faire abstraction des commentaires de Donovan et Anderson, c'est tout.

- On les a peut-être fait taire définitivement.

- J'espère.

- Je n'apprends rien, aujourd'hui ?

- Je n'ai pas encore décidé.

- D'accord.

John savait pertinemment comment ça allait finir. A chaque fois que Sherlock le regardait comme ça, ils finissaient tous les deux allongés sur le canapé, voire par terre, et ils caressaient toutes les parties possibles et imaginables du corps de l'autre pour l'apprendre par cœur, encore plus que ce qu'ils savaient déjà. John se demandait comment ils avaient fait pour ne jamais céder à la tentation d'aller plus loin que ces caresses.

Il oublia ce à quoi il pensait quand Sherlock captura ses lèvres tendrement mais sans possibilité de refus. Sherlock s'assit à califourchon sur John et prit son visage dans ses mains. Le militaire passa sa propre main dans les boucles indiscipliné du sociopathe, puis, après quelques minutes, passa sa deuxième sous sa chemise.

Ils entendirent subitement le petit cri de madame Hudson. Ils s'arrêtèrent immédiatement, et Sherlock lui lança un regard noir, tandis que John regardait subitement par la fenêtre en fronçant les sourcils.

- Voyons, les garçons, vous pourriez faire ça ailleurs.

- Nous sommes chez nous. C'est vous que ne devez pas entrer comme ça.

- Il y a quelqu'un qui vous demande, dehors. Il y aurait un souci avec le gaz.

- Merci, madame Hudson. Dîtes lui que nous ne le recevront pas. Au revoir, madame Hudson.

Voyant qu'elle ne partait pas, Sherlock se leva et la poussa dehors de force. Il ferma la porte à double tours tandis que John fermait subitement les rideaux. Ils savaient tous les deux que ça n'avait rien à voir avec le gaz. Un homme de Mycroft venait sans doute pour poser des caméras et des micros.

Sherlock s'apprêtait à revenir vers le canapé mais John lui prit soudainement la main pour l'emmener dans sa chambre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ça. Généralement, c'est quand il voulait être sûr de ne pas être dérangé par madame Hudson. La porte était à peine fermé que Sherlock l'emprisonna dans ses bras et recommença son baiser. Il le poussa gentiment mais sûrement sur le lit et s'allongea sur lui sans le lâcher une seule fois. Les mains de John avaient retrouvé leur place dans ses cheveux et sous sa chemise et Sherlock suivit le mouvement. Mais lui mit ses deux mains sous le pull de John et d'un mouvement rapide, il lui enleva.

Ils se retrouvèrent vite tous les deux en boxer. Ce n'était certes pas la première fois, mais ils sentaient tous les deux que les choses étaient légèrement différentes. Enfin, ils l'auraient certainement senti s'ils faisaient attention à l'atmosphère qui devenait de plus en plus lourde, de plus en plus bestiale. Ils étaient cependant trop occupés à dévorer l'autre, avec les yeux, les mains, la bouche. Et Sherlock était certainement celui qui pensait le moins.

Malgré l'envie dévorante de John, il se força à stopper Sherlock. Il enleva ses mains des hanches et des fesses du sociopathe et lui prit le visage en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- John !

- Tu es sûr, Sherlock ?

- John, répondit simplement Sherlock d'une voix encore plus grave que d'habitude.

Le militaire hocha simplement la tête et recaptura avidement ses lèvres en le faisant basculer. Il se retrouva au-dessus et le sociopathe lui rendit un regard confiant. Galvanisé, John prit les choses en main.

Le lendemain matin les trouva tous les deux endormis, Sherlock allongé sur le torse de John, tout en ayant un bras possessif autour du militaire. Ce dernier se réveilla d'ailleurs avec une étrange sensation de barre dans son dos. Il comprit vite en voyant la position de Sherlock, mais il n'eut pas le courage de le réveiller. Pour une fois qu'il le voyait dormir. Il ne le quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. Il ne mit pas longtemps, le mouvement de la poitrine de John s'étant fait plus rapide avec son réveil. Il n'enleva pas son bras pour autant.

- Bonjour, John.

- Bonjour, Sherlock. Ça va ?

- Je crois.

- Tu crois ?

- Non, je le sais. Je vais bien. C'est juste nouveau, il faut que je m'habitue.

- Tu apprends vite, je ne me fais pas de soucis. Je crois que ton téléphone à sonné, tout à l'heure. C'est lui qui m'a réveillé.

- Ça doit être Lestrade. Ou Mycroft, qui voudra sans doute me demander pourquoi je n'ai pas laisser l'homme pour le gaz entrer.

- Tu crois ?

- Il l'a déjà fait.

Des petits coups discrets à la porte les réveilla complètement. Sherlock ne daignant pas se lever, John se contorsionna pour pouvoir sortir du lit. Il attrapa son boxer et son pantalon et les enfila avant d'ouvrir la porte. Sherlock s'enroula simplement dans les couvertures.

C'était madame Hudson, qui venait leur dire que le portable de Sherlock avait sonné, et que l'homme du gaz était revenu. Sherlock lança un regard plein de satisfaction à John, qui haussa simplement les épaules. Il lui demanda de lui faire du thé et de le mettre dehors. Ça ne serait pas la première fois que l'appartement exploserait. La vieille dame leur lança un regard réprobateur, mais sortit. Le militaire regarda le sociopathe mais ce dernier semblait plongé dans ses pensées.

- Je prend la douche.

- Je viens.

- Non, Sherlock, tu ne viens pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ça, je ne te l'ai pas encore appris et la journée est loin d'être fini.

- D'accord.

John secoua la tête et alla dans la salle de bain. Quand il en ressortit, Sherlock lui lança son téléphone et prit sa place. Il regarda le message. Il venait de Lestrade. Mais l'appel d'avant était bien celui de Mycroft.

*Meurtre à Heathrow. Bagagiste retrouvé dans les toilettes, pendu. Prévu pour le vol Angleterre/Irlande. Lestrade*

*Disparition bagages ? Personnalité importante à bord ? JW*

*En cours de vérification. Pourquoi vous avez le téléphone de Sherlock ? G*

*J'écris souvent les messages pour Sherlock. On arrive. JW*

John prit rapidement un thé. Il ne voulait pas partir sans rien dans le ventre. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il prévint Sherlock, qui fut alors prêt dans la minute qui suivit. Madame Hudson les regarda courir vers un taxi.

- Il y a décidément des choses qui ne changeront jamais.

* * *

><p>Et voila cette suite. Bon, j'en suis moins satisfaite que « Je crois en Sherlock Holmes », mais je suis assez contente quand même.<p>

J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu par cette suite. Vous avez le droit de m'envoyer des tomates en me huant. Mais j'aime bien les compliments aussi. Je ne suis pas aussi mazo qu'il n'y parait.

Je dis d'avance merci à toutes les reviews anonymes, auxquelles je ne pourrais pas répondre. Parce qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autres suites. Je préfère prévenir. Je n'ai plus trop le temps et j'ai un Merlin en attente.

Merci de m'avoir lu.

Enjoy !


End file.
